This invention relates to a word processor with a function of printing a main text with a margin text, e.g., a heading or a footing.
A known word processor has a function which adds desired text at a desired position in a margin of a desired page in a document, and outputs the margin text with the main text by a printer. A text output in a top margin of a main text is called a heading, and a text output in a bottom margin of a main text is called a footing.
For editing the margin text, one type of word processor changes the display of the main text to the display of the margin text. In this case, the main text is not displayed on a screen along with the margin text, therefore an operator cannot confirm the positional relationship between the main text and the margin text on the screen. In a second type of word processor, the margin text is displayed with the main text in only a certain page where the margin text is set. Thus, a displayed screen of the other pages is different from the real printing form.